Summer
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Y a pesar de que me encanta sentir tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, quiero tener yo el control. Has entendido el juego y me miras desafiante, expectante... -Escrita el 24 de noviembre de 2008-


¡Hola! Muchas gracias por estar aquí :3  
Esta historia en dos meses más cumplirá dos años. Fue la primera vez que me aventuraba a escribir un fanfiction y, más aún, de temática yaoi y con lemon.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones.**  
Temática Yaoi (y lemon)  
Narración ausente y situada en un mundo alterno(?) donde _el idiota_ de Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha y se ha reincorporado a sus filas como un ninja más _(¡Cómo si eso fuera posible~! Hace dos años, aún tenía la esperanza de...)_

* * *

**Summer.**

Camino por la aldea, supongo que ya estás en mi casa. Hace mucho calor y mi vestimenta ninja puede ser muy cómoda para cumplir misiones, pero es fatal para días de extremo verano como este.  
—¡Sasuke!  
Me doy vuelta para mirar quién me ha llamado y veo acercarse a una chica rubia agitando su mano. Se me acerca con paso decidido, mientras Sakura la sigue a muy poca distancia.  
—¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo estás? Esto… yo… Quería invitarte a dar un paseo por el parque, ya sabes, es un lugar tan agradable para pasar la tarde— me dice Ino.  
Sakura parece molesta, pero no se queda atrás y también me invita a salir.  
Qué molestas son ambas. Si sólo supieran los planes que tengo para pasar la tarde. Río ante mi idea, pero ninguna de ellas conoce el motivo de mi sonrisa, por lo que creen que sus invitaciones me halagan.  
—No, gracias. ¿No creen que hace mucho calor para hacer excursiones? Bueno, me tengo que ir.  
Me despido y arranco de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué pensarás cuando te cuente que me invitaron dos chicas guapas a salir en menos de tres minutos?  
Ya en mi hogar, abro la puerta y veo que sales a recibirme.  
—¡Sasuke! ¡Te tardaste!- dices y te acercas a mí para besarme.  
—Hola, Naruto. Lo siento, surgieron algunos contratiempos. La Hokage quiere verte mañana, creo que es por una misión. Me pidió que te avisara si te veía.  
—¿Mmm? ¡Qué bien! Ya comenzaba a aburrirme sin nada de acción.  
Levanto las cejas en señal de incredulidad. No puedo creer que hables así de los tres días que has pasado en mi casa (recuerda que te invitaste solo), porque _"acción"_ es lo que más hemos tenido. Adviertes mi gesto y te largas a reír, divertido.  
—Noooo, Sasuke-teme, me refiero a la misiones… en relación a _"ese"_ tipo de acción no puedo quejarme —dices entre risas. Aunque trato de parecer serio, tu alegría siempre me desarma y así comienzo a reír yo también.  
Te acercas a la mesa y bebes de tu agua mineral con abundante hielo. "Que bueno que dejaste los refrescos, que eran sólo azúcar" pienso convencido de que has aprendido algo durante tu estadía en mi casa. Bueno, has aprendido (y yo también) varias cosas, pero esas experiencias son sólo para recrearlas en un contexto más… privado, por así decirlo.  
Me quito la chaqueta y todos los implementos ninjas que tanto me sofocan, avisándote que voy a tomar un baño. Te oigo rezongar a mis espaldas y tus manos, frías por el contacto con tu vaso de agua, se aferran a mi brazo, deteniéndome.  
—Hey, Sasuke. Deja eso para luego, ¿ya? Me has tenido esperándote toda la tarde. Ten consideración conmigo —dices y siento tu abultado sexo oprimiendo mi trasero, como invitándome a ir más allá.  
—Naruto, ¿es que no puedes esperar? ¿Qué ocurrió con el Naruto que tenía miedo y se sonrojaba apenas me acercaba? —te reprocho con una sonrisa.  
En el fondo, me agrada que me lo pidas, me agrada que quieras hacerlo conmigo.  
—Tú te encargaste de él. ¿No lo sabías? Me han sentado de maravillas estas vacaciones en tu casa. Creo que debería quedarme por más tiempo.  
—Por mí ningún problema, siempre que me dejes dormir alguna noche.  
—Mmm… tengo que pensarlo… —dices y besas mi cuello.  
Lentamente me quitas la camiseta y acaricias mis pezones. Aunque es muy placentero y me encantan tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, quiero tener yo el control. Me volteo y con cierta brusquedad te hago retroceder hasta el sofá, empujándote para que te sientes. Has entendido el juego y me miras desafiante, expectante.  
—Ahora yo pongo las reglas, Naruto —digo y disfruto inconmensurablemente de ser quien domina la situación, de verte a mi merced.  
Te saco tu remera naranja rápidamente y con demasiada fuerza, porque se descose un poco por una de las costuras.  
—Sé más delicado, Sasuke-teme. Era mi favorita  
—Shhh… —ordeno y termino de romper la playera. La ato alrededor de tu cabeza a modo de venda, asegurándome que no puedes ver nada. Pareces incómodo, pero me encargo de disipar tu desasosiego. —Relájate, no voy a hacer nada que no te guste. Te lo aseguro.  
Muerdo el lóbulo que tu oreja y reprimes un gemido. Para aumentar la cercanía me siento a horcajadas sobre ti y comienzo a lamer tu pecho, deteniéndome en tus pezones y mordiéndolos ferozmente. Te estás excitando cada vez más, puedo sentirlo. Tus caderas se mueven, haciendo que nuestros miembros se rocen, volviéndonos locos. Beso todo tu torso y de vez en cuando, tus mejillas. Pero no te beso en la boca, no me provoca. Eso será después, pienso.  
—Sasuke… estás jugando. Venga, hazlo ya.  
—¿Que haga qué? ¿Qué quieres? —te contesto, provocándote.  
—¡Sasukeee! —reclamas enojado y llevas una mano a tu entrepierna para satisfacer la necesidad que me niego a calmar yo.  
—Hey, detente. No seas tan impaciente, dobe —digo y me levanto. Bajo tus pantalones con parsimonia, arrastrando los bóxers negros que llevas puestos. Tu miembro completamente erguido queda a la luz.  
—Vaya, vaya… Nos vamos a divertir mucho…  
Tomo con mi mano derecha tu erección y paso distraídamente los dedos por ella, mirando en la habitación en busca de algo. Cuando por fin lo encuentro, me dirijo a la mesa y tomo tu vaso. Bebiste toda el agua y sólo quedan los hielos en el fondo. _Perfecto_. Cojo uno y rozo levemente tu pene con él. Te estremeces, sorprendido.  
—¿Qué… qué es eso? —preguntas.  
—Hielo.  
—Ah… —tu respuesta se funde con un gemido. Me he llevado tu sexo a la boca y comenzado a morderlo tenuemente. Ya sé con exactitud dónde debo presionar para hacerte estremecer y aprovecho esos conocimientos. Me mantengo masturbándote con mis manos, mi boca y utilizando los pequeños trozos de hielo por alrededor de diez minutos, en los que la habitación se ha llenado de tus gemidos y jadeos. Nada puede gustarme más que sentir que gozas por mis caricias, que soy yo quien te embriaga de placer. No puedo imaginar que antes que yo otro u otra haya disfrutado de tu cuerpo. La duda me asalta y turba mi pensamiento. Creo que estoy celoso; celoso que algo que imagino. Soy un estúpido, pienso.  
—Naruto.  
—¿Mmm? —es lo que consigues articular a modo de respuesta.  
—Naruto —repito —Yo… esto… ¿es primera vez que… es primera vez que haces esto? —pregunto con miedo.  
—No, Sasuke. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes —dices con voz dulce.  
—No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Yo… _soy el primero?_ —formulo la pregunta y espero tu respuesta con angustia.  
—Ah, ya comprendo —dices sonriendo. —Claro, Sasuke. Tú eres la primera persona que me ha tocado. Tú eres mi primer hombre. Y quiero que seas el único.  
Tu voz sonó tierna y melodiosa y yo me regocijo al oír aquella respuesta. Ahora busco tu boca, muero de ganas de besar tus labios. A mí nadie más me ha besado, porque quiero tener sólo el sabor de tus labios.  
—Naruto, quiero que seas mío, sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más.  
—Sasuke-kun, eso ya es así —dices revolviendo a tientas mi cabello con cariño.  
Luego de aquella revelación que me ha dejado radiante de felicidad, retomo la labor de darte placer.  
—Naruto, mi Naruto… —me divierto pensando —mi novio, mi chico, mi niño…  
Eso eres, Naruto: un niño. A pesar de que han pasado muchos años desde que conformábamos el Equipo 7, hay algunas cosas que no cambian y tú, tú sigues siendo el mismo chico alegre y soñador que alardeaba que se convertiría en Hokage (un sueño que obviamente cumplirás algún día. Creo en ti). Continúas caminando por tu camino de ninja, cambiando el corazón de todo aquél que se cruza contigo y alejándolo de la soledad porque en ti siempre encontrará un amigo, tal como me ocurrió a mí.

Tal vez por eso me gustas.  
Tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti.  
Tal vez por eso te amo.

Te oigo suspirar. Eres maravilloso, pienso. Eres hermoso físicamente, y la belleza de tu alma no tiene igual.

Sé que estás ad portas del clímax, te conozco. Vuelvo a acercar mi boca a tu erección y minutos después te vienes en mi boca llenándome de aquél líquido que, por ser tuyo, recibo gustoso.  
Te has quedado quieto, no hablas ni emites ningún ruido. Supongo que tienes los ojos cerrados, pero decido comprobarlo, así que te quito la improvisada venda y mis ojos chocan tus orbes azulinas, que me miran irradiando felicidad. Sonríes, y yo pienso que nunca podré olvidar ese rostro, esa sonrisa. Nunca me habías parecido tan guapo como ahora.  
Necesito decirte lo que cavilaba momentos antes.  
—_Te amo_ —repito. Tú no dices nada, te quedas callado.  
Me observas enternecido y me besas dulce y largamente en la boca.  
—Oye, Sasuke… que hiciste con _"el real Sasuke"_, ese que cada dos palabras me llamaba usuratonkachi? Creo que lo extraño… —dices riendo maliciosamente.  
—Cállate… dobe —te contesto secamente y nos largamos a reír los dos.  
—No, me equivoqué. Parece que tienes doble personalidad, Sasuke-baka —me adviertes.  
—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál te gusta más? —pregunto entre risas.  
—No lo sé… aún —contestas y agregas susurrando en mi oído —vamos a tu cuarto y lo descubrimos, Sasuke.  
Me tomas de la mano y me guías hacia mi habitación. Es extraño; se supone que el dueño de casa aquí soy yo. Pero no me molesta. Detalles, pienso.  
—Vamos…  
Entramos al dormitorio, tú me precedes. Te recuestas en mi cama y me haces un gesto con la mano, invitándome a que te acompañe. Yo salto salvajemente sobre ti, presa de la excitación que se hace patente nuevamente entre ambos y me quito los pantalones. Te obligo a acostarte boca abajo y me inclino sobre tu espalda dedicándome a recorrerla mediante besos, saboreando tu piel que se ha convertido en mi único vicio, mi adicción.  
Deslizo mi mano bajo tu cuerpo buscando tu miembro, pero me detienes:  
—No, Sasuke, no más juegos. Ahora quiero sentirte dentro, por favor —dices con los ojos cerrados, como anticipándote a lo que vendrá luego.  
Sonrío ante tu petición y con mi lengua preparo tu entrada para la penetración. Te estremeces ante ese húmedo y tibio contacto que parece gustarte, y yo introduzco un dedo. No te quejas, creo que ya te has acostumbrado, pero sé que el inconveniente vendrá cuando incluya un segundo dedo: tu entrada es estrecha y te lastima. Para evitarte molestias, te masturbo con prontitud y aprovecho ese momento para introducir dos dedos más. Gimes y no sé si es de dolor o placer, pero me preocupa. Si sólo al meter mis dedos te hiero, no quiero lesionarte más con mi pene henchido de deseo.  
—Naruto, no sigamos —digo tratando de frenar mis impulsos que me piden saciar la necesidad y acabar dentro tuyo.  
—Sasuke, ¿que pasa? ¿No quieres? —preguntas inquieto e incómodo por el movimiento de mis dedos en tu esfínter.  
—No es eso, pero te estoy provocando dolor y si te penetro será peor.  
—Quiero hacerlo, Sasuke. No puedes decidir eso por mí. Vamos, entra —dices y ágilmente quitas mi mano de tu trasero —Hazlo.  
Te miro reticente, pero tú te encargas de hacer la mayor parte del trabajo; sitúas tu entrada a escasos centímetros de mi erección y me adviertes que comience pronto. Con cuidado y miedo, me voy metiendo introduciendo. Te oigo gemir -ahora estoy seguro- de dolor. Lo reconozco, me aterra herirte y empiezo a retroceder.  
—Sasuke… —reprendes y me veo obligado a continuar la intromisión. Vuelvo a acariciar tu miembro y cuando estoy completamente dentro de ti me quedo quieto, esperando que te habitúes. Te siento mover tus caderas suavemente y te acompaño, meciéndome sobre ti.  
—Más… más fuerte… Sasuke, más fuerte… —oigo tu voz distante y obedezco a tu pedido, balanceándome esta vez con cierta brusquedad —Ahhh… así… así…  
Con mi mano libre me aferro a tu espalda, mientras que la otra te masturba fieramente.  
—Sasuke… me vengo… no puedo aguantar más… Suficiente… —dices jadeando.  
—No, Naruto… no es suficiente —reclamo en un intento de detener tu pronta eyaculación, sabiendo que ése será el fin para ambos porque yo tampoco puedo resistir más. —Espera…  
Tu interior se convulsiona fugazmente y llegas al orgasmo, dejando escapar de tu garganta un quejido profundo. Segundos después, te sigo yo viniéndome dentro de ti y gimiendo largamente por el placer. Me recuesto sobre tu espalda, negándome a abandonar aún tu cuerpo. Volteas el rostro para mirarme y sonríes ampliamente.  
—Te dolió mucho, ¿no? —pregunto.  
—Sí, más o menos. Pero no importa. No me quejo —dices alegremente.  
Te mueves intranquilo bajo mío. Entiendo lo que te sucede y antes de que me lo pidas, me retiro de tu interior con sumo cuidado. Junto con mi semen, pequeños rastros de sangre se escurren por tu entrada.  
—No te preocupes —dices adivinando mis pensamientos. —Ven.  
Me tiendo en la cama junto a ti y tú te acomodas sobre mi pecho. Ha caído la noche, pero aún el aire se siente caluroso. Cierras los ojos y yo acaricio tu cabello, disfrutando de tenerte a mi lado. Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, tu voz me trae de vuelta a la habitación.  
—¿Sasuke?  
—Dime.  
—Yo también te amo.  
Te beso en los labios y me duermo abrazado a ti.

_(24 de noviembre, 2008)_

* * *

Los comentarios de apoyo que recibí la primera vez que lo publiqué en un foro, para mí, fueron increíbles. Era también la primera vez que dejaba que alguien leyera lo que escribía, así que saber que a alguien le interesó _Summer _fue un shock. _Era tan niña~_  
Ahora por capricho personal, quiero dejarlo acá antes de volver a reescribirlo, pues sé a ciencia cierta que la narración deja mucho que desear (casi inexistente) y que hay OoC en los personajes (especialmente en Sasuke) pero le tengo cariño infinito por haberme abierto las puertas a una nueva de expresión (no sólo en cuanto a fics).

**Arg!** Lo acabo de releer y (aunque le tengo cariño) me arepiento de haberlo subido LOL

¿Dije OOC? Debería haber aclarado que _es otra dimensión(?). _¡Y es sólo lemon! Por Dios~ Vergüenza.

**Lo corregiré._ Algún día... _**


End file.
